Stranded
by TotallyJorixoXo
Summary: Somehow both Tori and Jade get stuck in Mexico, on spring break and have to stay there until the next flight to LA arrives in two days... Is it just a coincidence or did fate have a helping hand?
1. Prolouge

**A/N: This just popped into my head and I had to write it, will be making up most of the places up as I have**

**never been to Mexico, let me know if it seems really boring, please review :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious**

* * *

**Stranded**

* * *

Prologue:

* * *

"Oh My God, Jade! Why have you got to be so… so…?" Tori complained from her place on the sand, she and her friends Cat, Andre Beck and Jade were sitting on a beach in Mexico.

"Why have I got to be so, what? Vega, come on enlighten me! What were you going to say" Jade interrupted the Half Latina bitterly.

"You guys, will you quit it with the arguing?" Andre said impatiently

"I will when she stops being such an irritating person" Jade mused and lead back on the towel hogging it, which happened to be Tori's

"Oh, I'm irritating? That's rich coming from…" Tori started but was cut short by their redheaded friend Cat who had covered her ears with her hands and was now, singing "La, la La" in a childlike manner

"Look girls, Can you just chill? Please? Its spring break and well you're ruining our fun" Beck piped up

"Well can you tell HER to stop stealing my shampoo?" Tori asked like a ten-year old, and folded her arms

"Oh my god, is that what it's all about? A stupid bottle of Shampoo!" André asked annoyed

"Well she used up the last of it, and now my hairs going to be a greasy mess all day" Tori whined

"Tori get over it, and Jade why would you even want to use Tori's shampoo? I thought you hated her" Beck said, as if he was some kind of argument settler

"You don't understand you're a guy" Jade and Tori said in unison, before turning to each other and childishly saying "Jinx" at the same time, which resulted in a giggle from Cat

"Yay, now they can't talk until we say their name" Cat smiled and gave André and Beck a high five. Jade huffed and puffed and the girls seemed to continue their argument with dirty looks and actions but they weren't shouting anymore which made their friends happy.

* * *

Later on that night Cat, Jade and tori got back to their hotel room. Tori and Jade had now been un-jinxed and seemed to have stopped arguing, which seemed to make Cat happy.

"So don't forget, be at the airport by 1pm sharp! Okay" Cat reminded the other two girls, for what seemed like the millionth time that night

"Yeah, yeah" Jade said flopping herself on one of the two beds in the room

"Why aren't we going with you again?" Tori asked, which resulted in Jade groaning loudly

"Because I have to be at that thing… at that certain time I told you about it, last night" cat explained through gritted teeth "Besides I don't particularly fancy driving to the airport with you two, you'd drive me insane" Cat added

"Oh charming!" Jade said sarcastically "It's Vega's fault" She added

"My fault? Really?" Tori said placing her tanned arms on her hips

"and on that note I'm going to bed" cat said and leaned back on the second bed in the room

"wait a minute… where am I going to sleep?" Tori asked realising there were only two beds in the room. She hadn't noticed before because they hadn't done much sleeping that week.

"Not with me!" Jade smirked snuggling under the covers more

"No jade, she HAS to sleep with you" Cat said

"Why?" Jade asked

"Because you've got the double this is just a single and unless you want to trade… (Silence) Well then she's sleeping with you" Cat said, as she got more comfortable under the covers and before long she had fallen asleep

"Well aren't you going to get in? Vega" Jade asked moving aside slightly, tori hesitated for a second but got in next to the raven haired girl anyway. She struggled for a while to get comfortable until Jade lost her patience

"Oh for god's sake, Tori!" Jade shouted but luckily it wasn't loud enough to wake up the red-head. She grabbed Tori by the waist and pulled her close.

"What are you doing Jade?" Tori asked

"Helping you to get more comfortable" Jade replied, Tori was confused but relaxed anyway and soon enough they had fallen asleep.

Shortly after they had fallen asleep Cat got up from her bed, and changed the times of both Jade and Tori's pear phones and any other thing that told the time to 2 and a half hours ahead. She then snuck out of the room and used her own pear phone to call André and Beck.

"Did you do it?" Beck asked when she finally got through

"Yeah, did you do what you were supposed to do?" Cat asked

"Yep, Andre's coming back now… see you later" Beck said

"Okay" Cat smiled happily then hung up her phone, tori and Jade were sure in for a big surprise.

* * *

**How is it so far, let me know if I should continue... I'm nervous as I'm posting this :/ **


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the first Chapter it really made my day :) **

**thank you to; G1GGL3Z1597, sniv1993,IamStoopKid, HowDareSheLove, Newsies73 , Nodaybuttoday317, SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS , maddi, NekNekNek and SkylerPhoenix**

**Sorry for the Grammer mistakes in the last Chapter will edit it and if you spot any in this one feel free to let me know :) **

* * *

**Chapter One:**

* * *

The next morning Tori awoke first, she looked around the room and found that Cat had already left. She turned to her right and saw that Jade was still peacefully sleeping with her arms still wrapped around Tori.

"Jade…" Tori said trying to shake the raven haired girl off of her, Jade only held her closer

"Jade… wake up!" Tori said shaking her, but more so she could get out of the bed

"No…" Jade said tightening her grip

"Jade!" Tori shouted this time, Jade had awoke fully now and realising what she was doing she pulled away "Urmm... sorry" Jade said her pale cheeks turning a very pink colour

"It's okay" Tori said getting up and picking up her pear phone, Jade did the same with hers and when they realised the time both girls screamed loudly

"It's 3.30pm!" Tori stated turning to face Jade

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" Jade said

"How the hell did we sleep in until 3:30pm?" Tori asked

"I don't know Tori, if I knew we wouldn't be in this situation" Jade said bitterly

"You do realise we've got half an hour to check out of this room?" Tori asked as if suddenly remembering it herself

"Okay… well just get everything you can in our cases I'll go down and talk to reception" Jade suggested

"Why do you get to talk to reception?" Tori asked crossing her arms like a todler

"Because I'm more persuasive than you" Jade pointed out.

* * *

"Hello, umm I was wondering if maybe my friend and I could check into our room for another night, we're in 108" Jade said in her phony kind voice when she entered the reception

"Name please?" The receptionist asked

"Our name was under West. I think or try Valentine? Maybe Vega" Jade said nervously, the blonde receptionist whose name was 'Carol' scrolled on her computer for a moment.

"Ahh… we have a reservation under Valentine… but not for room 108… did your friend book another room? It's for the rest of the weekend" Carol said

"Umm, not that I know of" Jade said, feeling puzzled. At that moment Tori chose to walk into the reception area struggling with their suitcases. Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed her own and pulled it back to the desk, Tori followed with her suitcase.

"Aww, was it a surprise" Carol mused looking at the two girls like they were a cute couple in a movie

"Was what a surprise?" Jade and Tori both asked in unison

"Ahh, I see your friends must have surprised you… well here are your room keys… enjoy… and congratulations" Carol said pushing them off into the direction of a room labelled 'Honeymoon suite'. Tori looked at Jade, who just stared at her blankly they were practically shoved in the room along with their suitcases and a tray full of food. Before either girl had a chance to do or say anything the door shut behind them.

"What the?" Jade asked Tori but Tori was speechless.

After a few minutes of silent confusion a piece of paper was pushed through the door.

"What's that?" Tori asked Jade

"I don't know Vega, why don't you read it!" Jade suggested bitterly

"Okay" Tori said picking up the piece of paper, she read it out loud;

_Hey, Tori Jade._

_It's ME Cat; well you can't see me…_

_Anyway, we have decided that you two need to get to know each other better so you can stop fighting all the time. So we came up with this whole plan…_

_Well it was Beck's idea mostly, anyway you can't leave Mexico until your flight which leaves on Monday morning. Tickets are bought and paid for and I'm pretty sure you can't afford to buy new ones. Besides we checked no flights until Monday. Please don't be mad at us. We just want you to be happy._

_By the way Jade Beck told me to tell you that he wins_

_Anyway have fun in Mexico, Beck, André and I am probably half way to LA, by the time you're reading this…._

_Oh and Tori, André told me to tell you "he told you so" I don't know why he wouldn't tell me_

_Bye, Cat X_

* * *

"What was that all about?" Jade asked Tori, who just looked at her blankly

"What was what about?" Tori asked

"The whole André thing, what did he tell you?" Jade said

"I don't know Jade, do I?" Tori said

"Oh I think you do!" Jade said

"Alright… well what was Beck on about?" Tori asked

"Okay, let's drop it okay" Jade said

* * *

**A/N: I've gotta say, I'm loving devious Cat. what about you? and what do you think Andre and Beck are on about? **

**Review please :) **


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Thank you for adding this story to your alerts and favourites made my day :) **

**nekneknek: Sorry about that I have changed it now, and okay but I'm glad the story does, thanks for reviewing :) **

**IamStoopKid: I'm glad you like it, wasn't so sure about it myself ****LOL**

**SkylerPhoenix; I'm sorry about that, Grammar is my biggest problem, I do try to edit most of them out but I always end up finding just a few more I forgot ****LOL**

**Thanks to; G1GGL3Z1597, SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS, Newsies73 ,Lisaand and Theromaticgirl for reviewing, hope you like this Chapter and again let me know if you spot any mistakes I didn't :)  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own victorious. **

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

The two girls sit in silence for a few minutes, until Jade breaks the silence by going over to the food tray and picking up a bottle of pink champagne, and opening it. It makes a loud popping sound and pink bubbles go everywhere. Tori just looks at the raven haired girl, with a quizzical expression on her face.

"What? I'm thirsty" Jade declares bitterly

"Give me some" Tori says, walking over to Jade, who just raises her eyebrow

"Get some glasses, Vega" Is all the raven haired girl has to say before the half-Latina heads back to the food tray to get some champagne glasses.

Jade pours the pink champagne into the glasses and hands Tori one of them before, taking a huge glug of her own, Tori copies the Goth but isn't as successful at keeping it down. Clearly she doesn't drink that often. Jade giggles uncontrollably at this and sooner than later both girls are sitting at the foot of the bed laughing.

"So, what did André tell you?" Jade asks finally calming down, Tori stared at Jade blankly before sighing heavily.

"Well… it's a long story" Tori said

"Tori we're stuck here, so I've got plenty of time" Jade pointed out

"Well on the way here, on the plane…" Tori started, although what she told Jade was slightly altered than what the truth was, this however was NOT what she told Jade;

* * *

_The plane had already left the airport, and the air hostess had told them they were allowed to get out of their seats. Cat was happily sleeping next to Tori and André was on the other side of her writing a new song, Tori however was pretending to read her 'Pretty Little Liars' book as a cover. She was really staring at Jade. She knew that she probably shouldn't but she couldn't help it. (Jade had been sitting by the window, next to Beck who would've been sitting next to André if it wasn't for the gap between the two seats.)_

_Jade looked so flawless, listening to the music on her pear pod and was swaying to the music slightly she had her eyes shut and was mouthing the words. Every now and then she would accidently sing out loud and Tori's heart would skip a little at the sound of her magical breath-taking voice. She couldn't help it, Jade was just flawless._

"_What are you looking at?" André had asked Tori who had jumped completely startled by the sound of his voice, had he noticed her staring at Jade?_

"_Oh…um…nothing" Tori had mumbled, pretending to get fixated with her book_

"_Oh really? Because when I asked you, your face went bright red!" André said, causing Tori to go even redder and look away_

"_Aww, look André Cat looks soo cute when she's sleeping" Tori had said trying her best to change the subject_

"_Don't try to change the subject Tori, I know you. And I know that something's up" André said_

"_Well there isn't" Tori had said, looking at her freshly manicured nails. Trina had made her have them done before she went away as it was 'Two for one' day and Trina complained that she doesn't want to be known as "the sister of the girl with horrible nails"._

"_Tori, you know I'm right… I know I'm right… so let's just cut to the chase yeah, what's up?" André tried again, Tori had just rolled her eyes_

"_No, you only think you know something" Tori pointed out_

"_Ah so you admit there's something to think I know, which also means that there's something you're not telling me" André said_

"_That doesn't even make any sense" Tori had said_

"_Okay, whatever the point is I know there's something going on in that Tori brain of yours (Pokes Tori in the forehead) and I'm going to figure it out" Andre said, ending their little conversation._

* * *

"Okay, Vega half of that doesn't even make any sense… you're leaving something out" Jade said

"I'm not" Tori lied, drinking the last drops of her drink and pouring herself some more

"Woo, there Vega… I think you need to slow down" Jade said taking the glass away from the half-Latina's hands

"Nuh-uh!" Tori complained tipsily, trying to get the glass out of Jade's hands but Jade just placed it out of Tori's reach before pinning her to the floor by her wrists. Jade looked into Tori's brown eyes with her blue ones and for a second butterflies erupted in her stomach, she could feel Tori's breath against her pursed lips and it was all she could do not to kiss the tanned girl right then and there. Jade finally let go and just walked to the other end of the room.

Tori however remained where she was, lying on the ground wondering what the hell just happened? Her breathing finally slowed down and she peeled herself off of the ground and said;

"Let's get something to eat"

"Okay" Jade agreed, and followed Tori out of their room picking up a room key as they went and made their way towards the hotel's restaurant.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Hey, Thank you for adding this to your favourites, and thank you for the reviews;  
**

**G1GGL3Z1597- Hope this was interesting enough for you?  
**

** SkylerPhoenix- Okay, cool :)  
**

**SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS- Robbie will be in it soon, but he didn't go to mexico but I will definitely add him in it somewhere,**

** and Trina too. It's just when I pictured it in my head they weren't around if that makes sense? **

**Theromaticgirl- Yeah, kind of but it was more a 'I want to kiss you moment' than a lean in one, if that makes sense? **

**and Yeah, I was listening to her song as I wrote it and I just thought maybe they should have some pink champagne.**

**Newsies73- Yeah, well I'm gonna try and let it happen but I want it to be romantic and sweet :) **

**HowDareSheLove- When I said foot of the bed I meant like on the floor by the foot of the bed, sorry I should have made that clear,**

**I'lltry to be better with all the details :) **

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

As soon as Jade and Tori were seated at a table, a waitress came to serve them.

"Hello, I'm Kathleen and I will be your waitress this evening. What can I get you?" asked the waitress

"Two G&T's please" Jade answered, earning an eyebrow raise from the waitress but she seemed to overlook the fact they weren't exactly over 18 yet.

"Okay, anything else?" Kathleen asked

"Uhh, can we get two ice-cream Sunday's? I feel like I want something sugary" Tori added

"Coming up" Kathleen replied, before moving to her next table leaving Jade and Tori alone once again.

"So… uh… this hotel's pretty snazzy" Tori commented awkwardly

"Yep, sure is" Jade agreed, Tori looked at Jade for a moment as if trying to decide if she should say what was currently going through her head

"So… What did Beck win?" Tori asked, Jade smirked at the tanned girl

"I was wondering when you'd bring that up" Jade admitted

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" Tori asked, her voice sounding eager and desperate.

"Okay…" Jade started; again Jade altered the truth a little. This is what really happened;

* * *

"_Jade as much as I love your singing, and dancing. Can you stop please, it's annoying" Beck had complained_

"_Shut up Beck" Jade bit back, carrying on her little dance to 'Take a hint'. She couldn't help it, she loved the sound of Tori's and her own voice together. _

"_Jade seriously, Stop" Beck warned, Jade just gave him a pouty face and he chuckled at her attempts to look cute_

"_Fine!" Jade said moodily, as she took out her headphones and switched of her pear pod. _

"_Thank you!" Beck had said as jade poked her tongue at him, Jade looked over at tori who was reading her book and seemed to be engrossed in it. Every now and then she'd smile at whatever it was she was reading, Jade loved that smile it was just so intoxicating._

"_Jade, why does Tori keep staring at you?" Beck asked, catching Jade off guard_

"_I don't know" Jade admitted, wanting so badly to be able to answer that question. Jade glanced back at Tori and realised she WAS staring at her. Well kind of. She'd look over in Jade's direction, and then she'd glance back at her book. It went like that over and over again._

"_Jade!" Beck said, interrupting Jade's thoughts. She snapped her attention back to the Canadian boy next to her_

"_What?" Jade asked_

"_Why were YOU staring at Tori?" He asked_

"_Because you told me she was staring so I checked" Jade explained, the Canadian chuckled at his ex-girlfriend_

"_Why do you care?" Beck questioned, Jade was silent for a moment as if considering her answer wisely _

"_I don't, It's just I was curious…" Jade admitted shyly_

"_You don't think, it was more than that?" beck asked, stealing Jade's signature eyebrow raise_

"_No, I don't why? Do you?" Jade questioned_

"_Well… you have been nicer to Tori lately…" Beck commented_

"_I haven't!" Jade protested, folding her arms like a moody ten year old_

"_Well what about the whole Platinum awards thing? You like totally gave her your spot, you didn't have to" Beck commented_

"_Yeah, well it felt wrong me taking her place like that… I mean she got picked first, besides I'm not going to be nobody's second best!" Jade said_

"_Fair enough…hey, what do you think of tori's outfit today? Doesn't she look pretty" Beck said, Jade pretended to look Tori over but she didn't need to look as she already knew what Tori was wearing;_

_She was wearing a pair of denim blue shorts with tights, and a brown top, which was slightly baggy around the waist and sleeves that went just over the shoulder blades. Her long brunette hair was tied up and she was wearing her glasses and a pair of the boots she always wears._

_Jade gulped, not wanting to answer the question._

"_I guess so" Jade replied, after a long pause_

"_You know Jade, sooner or later I'm going to get you to admit it" Beck commented_

"_Admit, what?" Jade said, trying to play the oblivious card_

"_You know what" Was all he had said_

"_You want to bet on that?" Jade replied_

"_Sure" Beck said._

* * *

Tori stared at the pale girl as she downed her drink in seconds, Tori smirked at her.

"Now who needs to slow down?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow at the other girl

"Shut up, Vega" Jade warned, Tori ignored her

"Why should I?" Tori asked

"Because I said so" Jade replied

"You're not the boss of me Jade, I can do what I want" Tori said

"Yeah, whatever can we just eat?" Jade asked digging into her ice-cream Sunday, Tori didn't reply but copied Jade in digging into her own ice cream. Both girls moaned as the creamy goodness entered their mouth. A giggle erupted from Tori at the sound of Jade enjoying her ice-cream

"What?" was all Jade managed to say, with a mouth full of ice-cream.

"You've got ice cream round your mouth" Tori giggled taking her napkin and leaning over the table to wipe it off, she dabbed at Jade's face slowly with the napkin.

"What am I five?" Jade asked Tori, who just giggled

"Well… sometimes you _act _like a five year old" Tori admitted sitting back in her seat.

"Oh what and you don't?" Jade questioned, Tori shrugged her shoulders and returned back to her ice cream.

"So you and Beck had a bet going?" Tori asked, changing the subject

"Uh huh" Jade said, not looking Tori in the eyes

"Well… what was the bet?" Tori asked, catching Jade off-guard

"Does it even matter?" Jade asked

"Well… I just want to know" Tori replied, earning a sigh from the pale girl in front of her

"He just was bugging me about something… and he bet me that he could get me to admit something" Jade said, not particularly wanting to go into Pacific's

"Admit what?" Tori asked

"Can we just drop it… please" Jade asked, but it was more a tired tone than an angry one

"Okay… sorry" Tori said, returning back to her ice cream.

* * *

Half an hour later the girls found their way back to their hotel room, both girls were a little tipsier than they had been when they left the room earlier. Tori threw herself on the comfy bed that sat in the middle of the room. She hadn't noticed before that it was heart shaped and really soft.

"Jade, come and lay on this bed it is soo soft" Tori said making little angels on the sheets as if it were snow. Jade jumped on the bed causing Tori to move slightly

"Hey" Tori complained, turning to face the other girl

"What? You told me to get on the bed… I'm on the bed" Jade stated

"Yes… but I didn't mean jump on the bed" Tori complained yet again

"Let's jump on the bed" Jade said brightly getting that look in her eyes as if she'd just discovered fire.

"Who are you Cat?" Tori asked

"No, I'm Jade and I'm drunk… let's put some music on and dance and jump on the bed… it will be soo much fun" Jade said excitedly getting her pear pod from her bag and playing a really fast song, that was hard _not _to dance to.

"Jade… what about the other people in this hotel?" Tori asked worriedly as Jade grabbed Tori's hands and started dancing with her on the bed

"Tori… these walls are sound proof" Jade told her, and that was enough for Tori to get whisked away by Jade and just dance with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Review please :) **


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N; Thank you everyone for alerting and favoriting, and reviewing. I love reading your reviews :) **

**First of; Thank you to: G1GGL3Z1597, Newsies73 , Theromaticgirl and Glad you liked drunk Jade and jumping on the bed, was**

**my favourite part to write, I love writing about happy drunks LOL. **

**and SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS Glad you love the story, and yeah it just felt like it needed more fun**

**HowDareSheLove; Thank you :) and no problem, I don't like to confuse people ****LOL**

**skeezysteve21; Thanks, glad you liked it :) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own victorious**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

* * *

Tori awoke first with a massive headache and little memory of what happened the previous night, she turned to her right to find Jade sleeping peacefully next to her. She made her way quietly to the bathroom to take a shower.

She let the hot water fall all over her body as she tried to remember what had happened last night. She remembered Jade pinning her down then them getting something to eat from the hotel's restaurant, then getting back and dancing… that was it. After that everything was all dark and foggy. She could remember snippets like hearing Jade laugh, seeing Jade smile as she sang along to her music… then there was something nagging at the back of her mind… like she really wanted to remember but for some really unclear reason, she couldn't.

Had she drunk more since the G&T's at the restaurant?

She decided her questions were better off left unanswered and stepped out of the shower and into a towel.

* * *

**Meanwhile in LA: **

"You did what?" Robbie asked Cat who was sitting at their usual table at the ice-cream parlour with Beck leaning back on his chair next to her, and André eyeing up the cute waitress two tables down.

"We…Uh… booked them into the honey moon suite and changed their flights to Sunday…" Cat explained biting her lip nervously

"Well how are they supposed to get their tickets? If you booked them without them knowing?" Robbie asked, Cat bit her lip nervously

"I kind of… accidently took them with me…" Cat admitted

"Oh my god! You do realise Jade is going to kill you when she finds out" Robbie told her, Cat just stared at the table and beck was unbelievably silent.

"What are we going to do?" Andre asked as if just realising that this was a problem

"I-I don't know…" Cat admitted

"I guess we tell them…" Beck said, as if it was the simplest explanation in the world.

"Yes, but Jade's already going to be mad at us… Tori will come round, but this. This is just going to set Jade off the rails." Andre says trying to be reasonable

"Well then what exactly do you suggest we do?" Beck asks moodily

"I know!" Cat suddenly says causing everyone's heads to turn to her as if waiting for her to say something

"Oh, right. I had an idea" Cat says, and the group looks on at her

"Well, are you gonna say something?" Rex asks who was perched on Robbie's lap.

"My brother…" Cat starts, earning a groan from the others

"What about your brother?" Beck asks the question, they all dreaded asking

"My brother has a private Jet" Cat says, brightly

"Your brother…. Has a private Jet? How?" André asks, shocked at what their redheaded friend was saying.

"Yeah, He… got this job where he was a pilot, and it only lasted a day because he stole a private jet… but they let him keep it, because he crashed it…" Cat explained laughing at her brother while the others just looked scared

"Cat, if it's crashed how are we going to use it?" Robbie asked patting Cat's head

"He got it fixed up, and he's been learning how to drive it… He's only crashed twice since the first time" Cat said, as if it would change their minds

"I don't think that's such a good idea Cat" Beck said

"Why?" Cat asked, as if she didn't have an idea why it wouldn't

"Because… I think I speak for everyone here when I say, we value our life" Robbie piped up

"You're so mean to me!" Cat said, crossing her arms dramatically.

"Cat, why don't you get more ice cream?" Beck asked, giving her a 20 dollar bill.

"Kay, Kay" Cat said happily taking it and getting up to leave.

"Okay, so what are we really going to do?" André asked, but more to Beck than Robbie or Rex

"I still think we should ring them, they need to know… I mean their flight arrives tomorrow, and It's not exactly very ideal if they stand their waiting with no tickets." Beck said

"Okay, well who's going to tell?" Robbie asked

"How about we draw straws?" Andre suggested, the two boys agreed and Beck cut up a straw and put them in his hand making sure they got mixed up. Robbie drew first and picked up a straw about the size of his thumb. Then André picked one the same size as his index finger leaving Beck with the shortest straw.

"Good luck!" Andre said patting Beck on the back

"Yeah, you're gonna need it!" Rex said, and they knew that if Jade had been there she would have ripped his head off by now.

* * *

**Back In Mexico:**

"You, what?" Tori screamed, just loud enough to wake Jade who had been sleeping. Tori hadn't wanted to wake her as they had had a pretty, wild night and although it was 1pm she felt Jade needed her rest

"W-what's going on?" A sleepy Jade asked, Tori shushed her and continued on with her phone conversation

"How, did you manage that?" Tori asked toning her voice down a bit

"Oh… Cat!" Tori said, as if it made sense, Jade looked at the girl in front of her unsure of many things;

1. Who was Tori talking to?

2. Why was she angry?

3. What happened last night

4. And why the hell was she dressed in nothing but her underwear?

"You do realise she's going to kill you?" Tori said, to her phone before hanging up

"What was that all about?" Jade asked, starting to get worried

"I'd tell you… but I don't think you'd like the answer plus, I've got some questions for you" Tori said, catching Jade off guard

"Questions?" Jade asked unsure of what was about to happen

"Yeah, umm what happened last night? I mean I remember bits of it but some things are still a little foggy" Tori said.

"Umm well this is what I remember…"

* * *

"_Tori… these walls are soundproof!" Jade had said, taking Tori's hands in hers and lifting them above both their heads. _

"_Jade!" Tori said, hyperactively_

"_Yeah?" _

"_I've been having fun… you know with you these past few days, you're actually not that bad" Tori said _

"_Well. You're not so bad yourself, Vega!" Jade said, a big smile creeping across her face, they were off of the bed now and gently swaying to music and singing along to the parts they knew, their bodies seemed to move swiftly together as they kept in tune with the beat. _

"_Jade" Tori said, suddenly aware of her arms around Jade's waist and Jade's hands around her neck. They seemed to be slow dancing now_

"_Yeah?" Jade asked_

"_What are we doing?" Tori asked_

"_Dancing" Jade replied, as if it were that simple. Of course it wasn't because both girls were falling in love with each other. They'd never admit it out loud, but this moment was certainly the best moment of each of their lives_

"_I-I" Tori stuttered_

"_You what?" Jade asked, but was cut off by Tori puking on her shoulder, the moment was officially ruined_

"_Oh, my god Jade I'm so sorry!" Tori said drunkenly not sure what to do_

"_It's okay, just go to the bathroom. I'll just take this off and you know… throw it out" Jade said starting to take off her shirt. _

"_I'm sorry Jade" Tori said, but Jade just shook her off in the direction of the bathroom._

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Jade" Tori said, as Jade finished telling her the story

"It's okay, I never liked that top anyway" Jade said, although Tori knew it was a lie. She had seen Jade wear it loads of times before.

"Yeah you did!" Tori protested

"Shut up, Vega and tell me what that phone conversation was about!" Jade said

"It was Beck" Tori said

"And?" Jade asked folding her arms, she didn't think she was going to like this

"Cat accidently took our tickets with her… so now we really _are _stuck here!"

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of that? what else do you think happened? Review please :) **


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Wow, 40 reviews already! you guys are awesome! **

**Thank you for favoriting this story and me as your author, to those who did . Wow! **

**and thank you for your reviews! **

**IamStoopKid- Me too, I thought that since she'd just woken up she's be kind of pleasant, LOL. **

**Newsies73- LOL, and I didn't think of it that way, but good one!**

**SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS- Yeah, they will be together soon, I promise. I'm just trying to find a way for them**

**to get together without it being too rushed, and yes when Jade sees the others they won't know what hit them LOL, it's **

**a good thing Tori's a peace maker though. **

**G1GGL3Z1597- You'll see :) and yes she will get very close to that but, Tori won't let her**

**Wolf- Thanks, I love writing it :) **

**HowDareSheLove- Glad you liked that part. :)**

**Theromaticgirl- You know, I really don't know yet, It's going to be one hell of a journey though :) **

**Midnight13- I know, I feel for Cat she's just a bit of a ditz at times but you gotta love her character, and I know, and I really**

**appreciate**** it thanks :) **

**SkyAngel02- Thanks, and all I know is it will be crazy. Might have to bring sikowitz into it somehow, LOL.**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

* * *

"Okay, so you're joking right?" Jade asked, getting out of bed and putting on a dressing gown and looking at Tori was shaking her head.

"H-how? Why?" Jade asked as she started pacing back and forth

"I don't know, it's Cat" Tori said, calmly as if it explained it

"Oh my god!" Jade shouted, picking up a vase and throwing it across the room, just barely missing Tori's head

"Jade! Calm down!" Tori warned

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Vega!" Jade warned pointing her finger straight in Tori's face.

"Look, I don't like this as much as you do but… there's no need to take it out on the hotel's furniture… I mean seriously, I don't think we can afford you breaking things right now!" Tori reasoned

"I know…it's just, I really didn't plan on this… and it really sucks!" Jade sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed; Tori sat next to her and placed her hand on her shoulder as a way of calming her down. She waited for Jade to push her away but she didn't so she kept it there

"do you think I did?" Tori asked, raising her eyebrows

"I guess not… but what are we going to do?" Jade asked, she seemed to be feeling hopeless at this point and Tori wasn't sure what to do when Jade rested her head on her lap

"I don't know Jade, I mean we have to check out of here by 5pm tomorrow evening, and well Beck was talking about Cat's brothers private Jet…" Tori sighed; Jade lifted her head at this

"We are NOT taking that whack job's private Jet!" Jade said, but Tori just shushed her and began playing with Jades hair trying to calm her down.

"Look… Cat's going to talk to Trina as my parents are out of town… and they'll sort it out, okay? Just don't worry about it" Tori said, as she started giving Jade a relaxing Indian head massage.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jade, only for Tori to shush her again and carry on. It seemed to work because by the end of it Jade was nearly drifting off.

"Jade" Tori said, shaking her slightly. The pale girl sat up slowly looking at the other girl next to her

"Hmm" Jade mumbled

"Do you want to order room service? I don't feel like leaving the room" Tori suggested, Jade nodded and Tori proceeded to order their food.

* * *

Their food arrived half an hour later, and both girls seemed to be hungrier than they thought and dug in like a pair of wild animals. As Tori watched Jade eat, every now and then a smile would creep along the pale girls face reminding Tori of last night;

* * *

_"I really am sorry Jade" Tori said, as she dove under the covers of the bed_

_"it's fine, Vega. Let's just get some sleep" Jade suggested, turning to face Tori_

_"Okay" Tori said closing her eyes…_

_"Jade" Tori said after five minutes had passed but to Tori it seemed like forever and a day_

_"Hmm" Jade said, opening an eye_

_"Are we… are we friends now?" Tori asked, sounding kind of hopeful_

_"I don't know" Jade sighed opening her other eye_

_"I mean… I want us to be friends… you wouldn't believe how much, I like you" Tori said_

_"Oh really, how much?" Jade challenged_

_"Jade! I'm being serious, can we uh… can we be friends?" Tori asked_

_"I guess" Jade said_

_"Yay" Tori said closing her eyes once more…_

_"Tori, are you awake?" Jade asked, after another five minutes had passed_

_"Hmm" Tori said, copying Jade's earlier actions and opening one of her eyes, as soon as she did she felt Jade's lips on hers. It was a simple peck on the lips, sweet and cute and over before Tori had even registered it had even happened and as soon as she did she heard Jade's breathing get heavier. Jade had fallen asleep_

_"Oh" Tori said, touching her fingers to her lips. Jade had kissed her!_

* * *

**Back to the present-**

"Jade?" Tori asked, the pale girl looked up

"Yeah"

"Do you… do you remember?" Tori asked

"Do I remember what, Vega?" Jade asked impatiently

"N-never mind… it's nothing" Tori sighed, not wanting to make this awkward

"No, tell me. You've bought it up now" Jade said

"Do you uh… remember doing anything last night? You know that you usually wouldn't?" Tori asked

"Why let me see, Vega… I was drunk… I probably did a lot of things I normally wouldn't" Jade pointed out

"Yes… but… you know what… forget it" Said Tori

"No, Tell me what you mean" Jade warned

"Okay… I think you… I think you…" Tori said

"You think I what, spit it out!" Jade said

"You kissed me last night!" Tori blurted out

"I kissed you?" Jade asked

"Yeah" Tori said

"I was drunk" Jade pointed out

"So it meant nothing… right" Tori asked

"It meant nothing" Jade agreed

"Okay, just so were clear" Tori said

"We are" Jade admitted, the two girls stared at each other for a moment as if contemplating what to do or say next, but soon the heat proved too much and Tori's lips were pressed against Jade's lips and Tori was on top of Jade on the bed. Jade's tongue entered Tori's lip and both girls couldn't get enough of each other.

* * *

"It meant nothing" Jade said as they pulled away

"It meant something" Tori said, breathlessly

"It meant everything" Jade agreed, as they went for each other's lips again this time, Jade was on top of Tori and the rest of the world was just forgotten. They didn't care that they were stuck in Mexico; they didn't care about anything but what they were doing right now. Kissing.

"Jade" Tori said, as they pulled apart once more

"Yeah?" Jade asked

"Does this mean you like me?" Tori asked, unsure of herself

"No...It means were stuck here and the cables rubbish... I'd rather kiss you then watch the rubbish that's on the TV" Jade said, bitterly

"Oh!" Tori said, sounding disappointed

"Why? does it mean you like me?" Jade asked

"No... I mean... Maybe... I don't know" Tori sighed

"Well then... let's just forget it" Jade said

"Okay" Tori agreed

* * *

"Jade" Tori said, that night as they both got into bed

"What?" Jade asked

"What are we going to do? If you know the others can't find a way to get us back?" Tori asked, worriedly

"I don't know Tori... I really don't know... But they will if they know what's good for them" Jade said

"You won't do anything... stupid, would you?" Tori asked

"Like what?" Jade challenged

"Like... hurt anyone, right?" Tori asked worriedly

"Don't worry your pretty little head" Jade said, patting Tori on the head

"Don't patronise me Jade, I'm serious!" Tori warned

"No... Tori I won't, I mean obviously I'm mad... but, I don't want to hurt anyone, especially Cat" Jade promised but Tori still felt

unsure of what the other girl might do

"Just promise me one thing, Vega!" Jade said

"What?" Tori asked

"Never speak of anything we did this weekend, got it?" Jade warned

"My lips are sealed" Tori said, miming zipping her lips

"Good!" Jade said

"Jade" Tori said, after ten minutes of uncomfortable silence had passed

"What now?" Jade sighed

"Is it bad that I really want to kiss you right now?" Tori asked

"No, because _I _really wanna kiss _you _right now" Jade admitted, as soon as she did Tori's lips were on hers for the fourth time that day, the kiss

lasted about five minutes until both girls came back for air.

"Let's never do that again!" Jade said

"But..." Tori whined

"Okay, but once were back in LA, this stops okay!" Jade warned, Tori smiled a full beamed smile as she kissed Jade one last night before snuggling

up to Jade and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so how was it? too rushed? too cheesy? **

**Review please! :) **


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: Thank-you so much to everyone who are alerting and favoriting this story and me as an author it really means a lot, **

**I'm getting to the point where I'm stuck, at the moment so this is just kind of a filler chapter**

**Thank-you for your reviews;**

** Lisaand-Thanks, I try my best to have lots of cuteness, :) **

**SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS- Thanks, and I would but I'd only end up confusing myself if I gave it a new title, **

**plus I kind of like the name Stranded. I think it could have a double meaning, somewhere? Glad you love it :) **

**IamStoopKid- Okay good, I was worried about that... I didn't want it to be too cheesy, cause I don't picture it being like that with them, **

**and they will, but it will probably take a while for it to sink in. **

**HowDareSheLove- Thanks, and glad that you liked that part, I kind of thought it worked :) **

**G1GGL3Z1597- Thanks, I'm glad that you liked that :)**

**Hotstreak's crossover stories- Thank-you, for reviewing :) **

**Newsies73- I know, and yes it definitely will! :) **

**Midnight13- Okay, thanks :) **

**SkyAngel02- Okay, thanks glad you thought it was cute and that you loved it :) **

**Wolf- Okay, I'll work better on that and okay, glad that you think it's funny :) **

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious. **

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

* * *

**Back in LA: **

Cat was pacing outside the Vega household nervously. It wasn't that she was scared of Trina, it was just that, yeah she was scared of Trina!

Finally Cat decided to pluck up her courage long enough to press the doorbell, and within seconds Trina was stood in front of her wearing another one of her unusual face masks.

"Oh it's you… Tori's not here" Trina said, getting ready to shut the door but it was blocked by Cat's foot

"I know…about that, I kind of screwed up" Cat admitted

"What do you mean?" Trina asked the redheaded girl, Cat sighed and let herself in perching on the edge of the brightly coloured couch.

"Tori and Jade are stuck in Mexico… and it's all my fault" Cat explained, Trina shut the front door and sat next to the other girl on the couch

"How is it your fault?" Trina asked shocked

"I thought it would be a good idea to do some matchmaking… I mean I knew that they liked each other so I changed their flights to a different time than all of ours and… well I kind of forgot to give them the tickets and kind of took them with me" Cat explained

"Oh, right… I see" Trina said, unsure of what else to say. After about a minute or two Trina seemed to re-form into a big sister figure.

"All right… so what are our options here?" Trina asked

"We could use my brother's private jet" Cat offered

"Uh… yeah… we'll call that plan B" Trina said patting Cat on the head, Trina got to work straight away coming up with a plan that was good enough to work and wouldn't cost too much, if it came to it she'd use her mums credit card.

* * *

**Back In Mexico-**

"Cat… slow down" Tori sighed, on the phone. Jade was in the shower and Tori was rushing on getting everything in their cases before they had to leave the hotel.

"look, Tori… Trina and I have a plan, you just need to find somewhere to stay for the next day or two… you can charge the room to my credit card… but just don't go overboard" Cat said, on the other end

"No, Cat I'm sure it won't come to that… I'll just find a cheap motel to stay at or something" Tori said, tossing a pair of shoes in her suitcase and double checking the room to see she hadn't forgotten anything.

"Okay, just please don't stay mad at me forever Tori, I'm going to try my best to make it up to you" Cat said, sounding sad and hopeful at the same time

"Me… stay mad at you? Impossible Cat!" Tori reassured her, and then hung up.

Tori continued searching the room for stuff to pack away, as Jade entered the room in nothing but a towel. Tori stared at Jade for a little longer than necessary.

"Like what you see?" Jade asked, flirtatiously. Tori looked away and pretended to be too interested in zipping up her suitcase.

"Do I like what?" Tori asked, trying to play the oblivious card

"Oh come on… we both know you were staring" Jade teased

"Yeah, well… you can't blame me, I'm busting my ass of here trying to get us both all packed up and your standing around in a towel trying to tease me!" Tori said

"Oh, sorry" jade said, giving her a pouty face.

"Yeah sure you are… just get ready jade we have less than an hour" Tori said, turning the other way

"Okay… okay, I'm getting ready…Jeez Vega, who got your panties in a twist?" Jade asked, cringing at the word panties.

"It's nothing it's just… Cat just rung" Tori explained

"Oh yeah, what did she say?" Jade asked as she pulled on an olive green coloured shirt.

"That she and Trina have a plan as to get us back home, but I'm not so sure about it… especially since Trina and Cat are both involved" Tori explained, Jade jumped into a pair of black skinny jeans and walked over to Tori.

She placed her hands on Tori's shoulders, and looked her in the eye.

"I'm sure it won't be _that _bad" Jade said, Tori rolled her eyes

"You don't know my sister" She sighed

"Well if she's nearly as smart as you I'm sure it won't be entirely awful" Jade said

"You think I'm smart?" Tori asked, raising her eyebrow

"Why yes Tori Vega, Is it so hard to believe that?" Jade asked, in her southern belle voice reserved to imitate Tori.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori complained, backing away from Jade and letting Jade's arms flop beside her.

"Whatever… anyway, I must hurry if I don't want to waz you off by being late" Jade said, giving Tori a wink and switching on her curling tongs.

"No you don't" Tori agreed, as she begun to make the bed. She knew that the maid would do it but she was hoping that if she cleaned up really good then they'd forget about the broken vase in the bedroom, the broken lamp also in the bedroom. Jade had gotton frustrated with it, the previous night when she woke up to get a glass of water.

She had woken Tori by her swearing and just plain loudness.

* * *

"_Jade! What are you doing?" Tori asked, sitting up and reaching for her pear phone_

"_It's two in the morning!" Tori claimed_

"_I wanted a glass of water, so I went to turn on the lamp so I could see where it was going, but it didn't work so I got angry and threw it" Jade explained_

"_You do realise they will charge us for all the things we broke?" Tori pointed out_

"_So" Jade shrugged_

"_So…stop and go to bed" Tori sighed, trying to sink back into her pillow_

"_Nah… I'm awake now, so I'm gonna keep you awake too!" Jade said, earning a groan from Tori_

"_Jade I'm really tired" Tori complained_

"_But I'm not sleepy" Jade said, and pouted her lips. _

"_Well what will make you sleepy?" Tori asked, thinking that whatever it was she'd do it just so that she could get some sleep._

"_Umm…I don't know… Can't we just sit and talk all night long?" Jade asked_

"_O-Kay… a couple of days ago you couldn't stand to even look at me, now you want to talk all night?" Tori asked, confused_

"_Pretty much!" Jade said_

"_Fine… let's play truths" Tori suggested. _

"_Okay, I'll go first. Before me had you ever kissed a girl?" Jade asked, tori made a face as if she was thinking about it. _

"_Yes" Tori admitted shyly_

"_Really? Who?" Jade asked keenly_

"_Hey! It's my turn!" Tori protested_

"_Fine! Ask away" Jade groaned_

"_What was that bet really about?" Tori asked_

"_Really? You're still on that?" Jade asked_

"_Yes, now answer the question" Tori said, Jade sighed._

"_Okay, fine… Beck bet me that by the end of the week he'd get me to admit that I like you" Jade sighed_

"_So you like me?" Tori asked_

"_Nut uh, it's my turn Vega!" Jade said_

"_Okay, fine" Tori sighed_

"_So… how come you didn't kiss Beck?" Jade asked seriously_

"_You, know about that?" Tori asked_

"_Yeah, I uh… kind of saw… Cat forgot to disconnect" Jade explained_

"_Oh… well I guess it was because of you…" Tori trailed off_

"_Because of me?" Jade asked_

"_Yeah, I mean I know that were not exactly friends… but I don't want to jeopardise any chance of us becoming friends in the future" Tori explained_

"_Really?" Jade asked_

"_Yeah" Tori smiled, and Jade no longer could fight wanting to kiss Tori. She took Tori's cheeks in her hands and kissed her on the lips passionately, Tori's hands found their way in her hair and soon her fingers were tangled with Jade's black hair. Jade's hands moved lower until they rested around tori's waist._

_As soon as Jade found herself getting too involved in the kiss she pulled away. _

_"I'm sleepy now" Jade said, lying down and burring herself underneath the covers. Tori blinked, and let herself sink in her pillow facing the away from Jade_

* * *

"Tori, what are you thinking about?" Jade asked, waving her freshly painted nails in Tori's face

"Huh… oh nothing" Tori lied, a blush creeping along her face

"Don't lie Tori… tell me" Jade demanded

"Fine, I was thinking about last night" Tori said

"Oh… right" Jade said, her own face gaining a blush

"Why does that keep happening?" Tori asked

"Why does what keep happening?" Jade replied with a question

"Why do we keep finding ourselves in situations like that… where we have a nice moment, and then it's just like…nothing" Tori explained

"What do you mean it's just like nothing? Are you saying I'm not a good kisser?" Jade asked

"No, I'm not… I'm just saying that… we kiss and then it's over, we just go back as if it didn't happen… or at least you do… I can't just forget Jade" Tori sighed

* * *

**A/N: I hope this wasn't too long? or too short? **

**Hope you liked it! **

**Review Please! :) **


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, **

**skeezysteve21, G1GGL3Z1597, SkyAngel02, Newsies73 :)  
**

**IamStoopKid- Yeah, It's just how I think it would happen, and thanks glad that you like it :) **

**HowDareSheLove- Thank you, glad you thought it was cute :)  
**

**Lisaand- Thank-you, and I will try to fit it in somewhere either in the next chapter or the chapter after :) **

**SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS- Thanks, and I mostly have it's just sometimes I get stuck on little parts, **

**but hopefully I'll fully break it soon, I have an Idea as of what's going to happen next. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own victorious. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **

* * *

"I can't just forget about it Jade" Tori's words echoed inside of the pale girls head like a whirling pool. She really wanted to reassure the tanner girl and say "I can't either" but her fears got the better of her, they always did.

No matter what the situation was, there was always that nagging feeling at the back of her head going;

"Don't do that, you'll end up hurt" or "It'll only end in tears".

She had managed to ignore the voice with Beck, but where had that left her?

Sure they were still friends and got along fairly well. But sometimes at night when she was alone she still missed him. Sometimes she'd remember, what it was like with Beck and feel sad. It wasn't that they were over; it was just that she couldn't believe that after three years it was just gone.

Her feelings were changing like a sky rocket, so it wouldn't exactly be very fair on Tori or herself, if she did anything about it. The whole thing confused her. Tori was the girl she was supposed to hate, but Tori was so god dammed nice that she made it so hard.

Besides even if they did start dating, they'd eventually they'd break up. Because who's been in a relationship where they hadn't broken up?

and Jade was sure that it would hurt more than it did with Beck because Jade was already falling for Tori, and she was just scared about what would

happen when she finally fell!

* * *

"I'm sorry if I led you on Tori… I was just having a bit of fun" Jade said, unaware that, that was enough to shatter Tori's heart into a thousand pieces.

"Oh…Okay... maybe we should get going?" Tori suggested, not wanting to let her true feelings show.

"Okay, let me take your case" Jade offered, taking both Tori's and her own in her hands and starting to wheel them out of the room, as if that would make up for it and of course it wouldn't!

"Thanks Jade… umm I think I left something in the bathroom, do you want to meet me in the lobby?" Tori asked

"Okay" Jade said leaving the room the room, as soon as Tori knew Jade wouldn't hear her she let out a big sob.

'Why does it hurt so much?' she thought to herself as she continued to sob into her hands. When she had agreed to come to Mexico she hadn't thought she'd be left feeling so… broken.

* * *

Downstairs Jade too had been crying, she felt awful for lying to Tori like that and letting her believe that she thought it all was some joke.

She hated herself, but at the time it had felt like the right thing to do. After all in the whole love thing it was key to look after yourself because if you didn't someone could creep up behind you and steal your heart. Tori already had her heart but Jade wasn't willing to let her know that!

* * *

**Meanwhile in LA: **

"So let me get this straight… you tried to match make Tori and Jade? And now they are stuck in Mexico?" Sikowitz asked, he was sitting on his knees in his empty class room and drinking a coconut through a bendy straw.

"Yes… we need your help Sikowitz" Cat said sounding desperate

"Indeed you do… I suppose you'll need me to cover for all your absences? So I'll consider this a field trip!" Sikowitz said

"Yes" Cat agreed

"So what's the plan?" Sikowitz asked

"we need you to drive this!" Cat said, showing him a picture on her phone

"That?" Sikowitz asked, with a shocked expression on his face

"Yes… it looks bad now but Beck's fixing it up as we speak" Cat explained

"Okay… where is it?" Sikowitz asked

"It's in Trina and Tori's driveway" Cat told him

"Okay, let's go" Sikowitz said standing up and exciting through the window, Cat followed with a skip in her step.

* * *

**Back in Mexico- **

"Welcome to Sunny Motel, how may I help you?" A bored looking receptionist asked, as Tori and Jade walked inside.

"Can we book a room for two nights, please?" Tori asked, politely

"Yes… and what kind of room would you like?" He asked, scanning his laptop

"Umm a room with twin beds" Tori replied

"Okay… that will be $50 per night" He said

"Oh… do you maybe have a cheaper room? We're a little low on cash?" Tori asked

"Yes… but it's a double bed room" He explained, Tori turned to look at Jade with an uncertain expression

"We'll take it" Jade said, taking the room key out of the receptionists hand and wheeling both Tori's and her own suitcase in the direction of the room

"You know I can take that" Tori offered, Jade just shook her off

"No, I said I'd carry it and I will" Jade protested forcefully, Tori sighed and followed behind Jade closely. As they neared the room, Jade set the suitcases down and tried to open the door but kicked it when it didn't open.

* * *

"Look, I know this is awkward… but it really doesn't have to be" Jade said, as Tori entered the room behind her and the suitcases. Tori sat on the edge of the bed, and Jade sat beside her.

"I know it's just that…" Tori said, letting out a heavy sigh

"It's just that what?" Jade asked, Tori sighed again for what seemed the millionth time that month

"That… I really like you, Jade and I don't know I kind of thought you liked me too…maybe?" Tori explained

"I'm sorry I didn't think…" Jade started

"You didn't think what? Jade, you didn't think that maybe I had feelings? And that you playing with them wouldn't hurt me? Well it did hurt me Jade" Tori said, starting to feel angry.

"No… I didn't think that things would be like this… that you'd be… I don't know, it's hard to explain… my heads all over the place… I don't know how to feel, what to think anymore… It's like I'm brainwashed when I'm with you" Jade said, with tears in her eyes

"Oh so you do like me?" Tori asked, now but she was still unsure

"Yes… but no at the same time" Jade explained, confusing herself more than Tori.

"Well that makes sense" Tori said, sarcastically.

She stood up and walked around the room nervously, in an attempt to calm herself down. She felt like the walls were crashing in on her and she had nowhere to go. It was like she was stranded, and she was but not just in Mexico with Jade but in her own head. She knew what she was getting herself into when she fell for Jade but she fell anyway, and it hurt so much because she thought that maybe…. Maybe just maybe things would turn out okay but in this second she wasn't so sure any more. It was like she had gone her life knowing one thing only for it to be not true, and now she was stuck wondering.

"Look Tori, I know it doesn't make any sense… I'm just as confused as you are, I'm sorry about that… I really am… it's just that sometimes I really want to kiss you and other times I just want to be away from you… because you drive me insane Tori" Jade explained, as she followed Tori around the room.

"I know how you feel Jade… unsure if things will work out… given our history of well not being friends… but if you don't give us a try you'll always wonder… what if" Tori said, taking Jade's hand in hers

"Give us a try Jade" Tori pleaded, as Jade looked down at her hand in Tori's.

"But I'm scared" Jade said, as a fresh tear fell down her pale cheek. Tori wiped Jade's tear with her spare hand.

"I know you are, Jade… and I am too, but can't we just try us out and if we don't fit then maybe we could try being friends?" Tori suggested

"But what if it ends badly?" Jade asked

"If it does then… we'll cross that bridge when we come to it… I just need to try" Tori said

"Okay… I think we can do that" Jade said, giving Tori a sincere smile which Tori returned, they moved in closer together and within seconds they were whisked away in a world of their own. This was sure to be one hell of a roller-coaster and each girl were holding on for dear life, well that's how they would have explained it, if asked.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, what did you think? did it make sense? **

**It's really hard to describe when people on't know how they feel, lol. so I hope that it wasn't too confusing? **

**Review please! **


	9. Chapter: Eight

******A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the previous chapter, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update**

**I started a new job the other day and I haven't got round to updating but since it's my birthday tomorrow **

**I thought I'd better update while I can :) **

**SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS: Thank you, I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter I will  
**

**try to work on that, thank you for reviewing :) **

**Newsies73: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you enjoy this story :) and you'll find out in this chapter :) **

**HowDareSheLove: Thank you glad you like where it's going, and it will defiantly be really crazy. **

**Thank you****; G1GGL3Z1597, SkyAngel02, Hotstreak's crossover stories for reviewing :) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own victorious**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

* * *

**In LA: **

"Beck, how's it doing?" Robbie asked anxiously, He liked watching Beck work on engines and stuff

"It's doing ok" Beck replied vaguely as he continued working on the engine. Robbie envied that Beck could be covered in engine goo and still attract the attention of girls. Trina was currently fussing over Beck and bringing him glasses of pink lemonade. She hadn't bought Robbie any!

"I have Sikowitz!" Cat's loud and happy voice called from the street, Sikowitz was behind her out of breath while she was running up to where they all were. Had she worn him out already?

"So guys, what's going on?" Sikowitz asked

"Well the ice-cream truck is looking better" Beck replied

"I still can't believe you chose and ice-cream truck to take us to Mexico and back" Sikowitz said

"It was Cat's idea" Andre piped up from, inside the vehicle. He was currently installing some comfy seats in the back.

"Ah, I see… so how long until it's up and running?" Sikowitz asked

"Umm…. I'd say in about an hour or two" Beck replied.

* * *

**Back in Mexico: **

"The food here sucks" Jade complained as she pushed away her plate of what was supposed to be chicken but it didn't look like it.

"How did we go from a 4 star hotel to this crappy motel?" Jade rambled on moodily

"Jade will you stop being so negative?" Tori asked, she had tried to ignore the Goth's complaints but Jade was just very good at complaining that it had started to irritate Tori.

"Easy for you to say" Jade smirked, as Tori looked at her puzzled

"and what exactly do you mean by that?" Tori asked

"It's just all you do is be positive, that's one of the many things that irritates me because no matter what the situation is, little my sunny Vega finds a positive side to it" Jade explained, Tori sighed. They were back to insults now were they?

"Yeah, well it's better than being critical about every little detail, Jade" Tori bit back, now pushing her own plate away.

"you should try it sometime, it's actually quite fun being all moody…that way nobody expects anything more from you because they expect you to be a bitch" Jade said, Tori rolled her eyes and then proceeded to eye her drink suspiciously. She decided it wasn't worth tasting so she pushed it away

"Yeah, well _I _don't think you're a bitch nor did I ever expect you to be one" Tori admitted, their eyes locked for a second until Tori broke their gaze.

"Let's eat out" Tori suggested, causing Jade to smile at Tori.

"Wow, quick thinking Vega" Jade commented, standing up and then holding her hand out to help tori out of her chair. Jade lead Tori out of the motel her hand still entwined with Tori's.

* * *

It felt like they had been walking for hours when they finally neared a little café. They walked inside and were relived to find that the food looked normal. There were fridges full of soft drinks and a counter with hot food displayed. Jade stood at the counter and ordered for them both as Tori found a seat at a table in the corner of the shop right by the window.

She watched people walk through the streets going about their usual day. She wondered what they were all thinking…

There was a man across the road playing his guitar and he had the sweetest smile on his face. People weren't tipping him but he seemed to love playing his guitar so much that he just didn't care whether he was any good or not. Then there was a woman walking passed the café, she was wearing high heels and what looked like yesterday's clothes. Her tights were ripped and her mascara had run. Yep she was definitely doing the walk of shame!

Tori checked her watch as she noticed this; it read 12pm. 'It's a bit late for the walk of shame, isn't it?' Tori thought to herself.

* * *

"Hey, what ya thinking about?" Jade asked, as she placed a sandwich and cup of coffee in front of Tori and did the same on her side of the table. Tori looked from Jade to the food and it was like she had forgotten how to process words.

"Huh… thanks" Tori said, coming out of her little daydream

"No prob… what's bothering you?" Jade asked, worriedly

"Oh… I was just wondering what it's going be like when that woman gets home" Tori replied pointing to the woman who was now taking her shoes off.

"Why?" Jade asked taking a sip of her coffee

"I don't know it just popped into my head" Tori said, taking a bite from her sandwich.

"O-Kay…" Jade said, before returning to her own sandwich. Not long after they had finished a waitress, or the like only employee here placed a bowl of nachos on their table.

"Your nachos are ready" the waitress had said as she placed them on their table, and then walked away

"You ordered nachos?" Tori asked when the waitress had left.

"Yeah, I thought we could share? Maybe" Jade said, shrugging her shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal, but it was to Tori because that's what couples do. They order food to share, and if they were doing coupley things then didn't that make them a couple?

"Oh… Okay that's cool" Tori said, trying to tone down her full beamed smile a bit.

"Whoa, there Vega… you could blind someone with that smile" Jade commented.

"Sorry it's just… are we?" Tori stuttered nervously, she didn't want to say it in case in ruined the moment.

"Are we what?" Jade asked

"Are we like a couple now?" Tori asked, still unsure.

Jade's muscles tensed, she had been waiting for that question to come up but that didn't mean she was prepared.

"Umm…. I don't know" Jade replied, not wanting to step on Tori's heart all over again.

"Well can we be?" Tori asked, Jade looked at Tori then back at her hands.

"Why?" Jade asked

"What do you mean why?" Tori replied

"Why do you want me and you to be a couple?" Jade asked, Tori looked at the table then back at Jade looking into her blue yes.

"Because I like you… because I want to spend all of my spare time with you… I want to be able to say that Jade West is my girlfriend and it be true…" Tori explained, Jade blinked she hadn't realised Tori liked her _that _much!

"I… Uh… I" Jade mumbled, she was really lost for words.

"Oh" Tori said, her voice breaking a little. Jade watched the brunette her eyes not leaving Tori's and when Jade said nothing she heard Tori's chair scraping across the floor. Tori dropped some money on the table for the waitress and ran out of the café slamming the door as she did.

At first Jade didn't know what to do, it seemed to take her a while to realise she had made a mistake. As soon as she registered what was going on she was out of the café in a flash.

* * *

"TORI!" Jade shouted, at the top of her voice, looking both left and right wondering which way Tori had gone. She had no idea but she took the left turning anyway.

"TORI!" Jade shouted again, louder this time turning the heads of a few passers-by, but she didn't care about them. She cared about Tori and she needed to find her and tell her that before anything bad happened to her.

"TORI!" Jade shouted, her voice starting to break in panic. Before she knew it she was crying real tears and crouched up against a wall.

Tori was all alone in a strange country, and it was all Jade's fault. Jade was sure Tori wouldn't last five minutes on her own. She hoped she was wrong, but Jade couldn't help but blame herself at the thought of her being right.

"Tori please!" Jade called, her voice sounding much more broken now.

"Tori, where are you?" Jade asked, her voice barely above a whisper

* * *

**Meanwhile Back in LA: **

"Beeeeccck! You said this thing would be up and running by now" Cat whined, the engine made a sound and Beck looked at Cat unfazed.

"It's done" He replied

"Really?" Cat asked amazed

"Yep" Beck said, wiping some engine goo off of his chest with a rag.

"No annoying sound? Full petrol tank?" Cat asked

"Yep!" Beck replied, Cat captured him in a bone crushing hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"You all ready?" Cat asked the others, they all looked up from where they were and cheered because they were finally ready to go.

They entered the ice-cream truck, Sikowitz and Beck in the front while Cat, Trina, Andre, Robbie and Rex were all in the back.

* * *

"My tummy hurts" Cat complained half an hour later, leaning her head on Robbie lap

"Cat… we did tell you not to eat too much ice-cream" André pointed out, Cat glared at him and then proceeded to poke out her tongue at him.

"Are we there yet?" Trina called, sounding annoyed and bored at the same day. This wasn't a good thing when it came to, Trina because she became even more irritating than she usually was.

"No!" Beck said, sighing this wasn't the first timer Trina had asked that question since they'd begun driving

"How many times are you gonna ask that question?" Rex asked, Trina ignored him

"How long?" Trina asked beck

"I don't know Trina about 11 and a half hours maybe?" Beck replied, getting annoyed with Trina already

* * *

**Back in Mexico: **

"I'm right here Jade" came a voice, Jade looked up to find Tori standing in front of her holding her hand out of Jade to stand up.

"But…" Jade mumbled taking Tori's hand, Tori wiped Jade's tear stained eyes and then took Jade's hands back in hers.

"I heard you calling my name… I turned back looking for you but you went the opposite direction…" Tori explained

"I...Uh..." Jade mumbled again

"I know you care about me Jade" Tori said, Jade looked at Tori not saying a word

"So why can't you just say it?" Tori asked

"Because when I say it… everything changes" Jade admitted

"It doesn't have to Jade… and even if it does, maybe it'll be for the better?" Tori said, waiting for Jade to say something but when she didn't she sighed.

"Jade… _I _need you to say it" Tori pleaded

"Okay… I care about you Vega, Happy?" Jade replied, Tori smiled and took her hands away from Jade's and leaned over to whisper in Jade's ear.;

"Prove it!" Tori said, walking away with a desperate and nervous jade following behind her.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? **

**Was it too short? I did try to make it really long but I felt it needed ending where id did. **

**As usual review please! **


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been pretty busy lately but I hope you like what I have put for**

**this chapter, i want to say thank you for all the favourites alerts and reviews it really means a lot; **

**HowDareSheLove: Thank you, and you will see that in maybe the next chapter or so :) **

**SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS: Thank you, and I thought it worked :) **

**G1GGL3Z1597: Thank you :) **

**SkyAngel02: Thank you :) **

**Hotstreak's crossover stories : Thank you for reviewing, and that should happen in the next chapter or so :) **

**Mas alla de la realidad: Wow, thank you :) hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the others :) **

**Newsies73: Me too, lol. thank you for reviewing :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious, as you should all know by now. **

* * *

**Chapter nine:**

* * *

**On the Road: **

Two unbelievably long hours had passed since the gang had started driving; Cat had fallen asleep and was peacefully sleeping on Robbie's lap her red hair covering her face, Trina was asleep also, leaning on André's shoulder.

"This is weird" André commented turning to face Robbie who then looked at him confused

"What's weird?" He asked

"We're sitting here with two girls sleeping on us and I feel like they should be our girlfriends… not that I want Trina to be my girlfriend… I _really _don't! I mean usually when a girl falls asleep on me… I'm her boyfriend… you know?" Andre explained, but Robbie still looked puzzled.

"I don't think it's weird" Robbie replied

"That's cos you can't _get_ a girlfriend!" Rex pointed out

"Rex! I can to get a girlfriend!" Robbie told his puppet, while André just rolled his eyes.

"How's it going down there?" Beck called from the passenger's seat

"The girls are asleep" Robbie told him, Beck chuckled at him

"What even Trina?" Beck asked sounding surprised

"Yeah, why is that weird?" André asked

"Yes! I expected Cat to but not Trina… that girl can chat for our country, she's soo annoying!" Beck chuckled

"Well maybe all that talking tired her out?" Robbie suggested

"Hmmm… maybe… but…" Beck said

"But what?" Robbie asked, getting more confused as the conversation went on

"She's one difficult person to shut up!" Beck said "With Cat you can just give her candy"

"Yeah I guess" Andre agreed

"Maybe she's pretending?" Sikowitz suggested, this being the first time he had spoken the whole drive

"Maybe?" Robbie agreed

"Nah, Trina couldn't pull that off. She has no talent!" Rex said

"Hey!" Trina said, opening one of her eyes and giving Rex Evils

"So you _were _pretending?" Andre asked, she had him convinced pretty well!

"Yeah… I wanted to see what you lot said about me when I wasn't around" Trina confessed, sitting up in her seat

"That… and you wanted to steal my shoulder!" Andre complained, rubbing his shoulder

"You have one comfy shoulder" Trina said, shrugging her shoulders

"Andre that girl is C-raz-y!" Rex said, gaining evils from Trina

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!" Trina warned, the puppet

"Who are you? Jade West?" Rex asked

"No I'm Trina Vega and if you know what's best for you you'll shut your mouth! We're on the motorway so I can easily throw you out the window!" Trina warned

Rex said nothing and Robbie didn't know whether or not she would so he decided to tuck rex away in his backpack anyway.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Mexico: **

"You tired?" Jade asked when they got inside their motel room.

"Not really, it's only 3'O clock Jade" Tori said sitting on the edge of the bed

"Why? Are you?" Tori asked

"No do you feel like going to a club or something?" Jade asked

"Oooh, let's go dancing!" Tori suggested, getting up and rooting for her suitcase for something to wear. She was so glad that she had over packed.

"Okay, can I borrow something of yours though? I didn't pack enough stuff" Jade said, as Tori stepped aside allowing Jade to look for something.

Half an hour later the girls were ready to leave. Jade was wearing a dark purple strapped dress with a pair of black high heels and her own leather jacket, while Tori was wearing a baby blue boob tube dress with silver high heels and a white cardigan.

"You look really pretty" Jade commented as she put on a necklace.

"Thanks… so do you" Tori commented, as she sprayed perfume on her neck. Jade blushed bright scarlet, as she looked herself over in the mirror.

"You ready?" Jade asked, heading for the door

"Yep" Tori replied nervously as she realised this was their first official date!

Tori tried not to panic too much as she followed Jade out of the hotel, but it was really hard to stop the butterflies in her stomach and the fact that her heart was racing a hundred miles a minute.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked as they walked along the pavement

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" Tori replied

"Yeah" Jade said, holding her hand out for Tori's. Tori took it gladly as they walked to the place that jade said she had seen earlier. It wasn't that far of a walk either, just a few blocks down and they were there.

The club wasn't that busy but it wasn't that empty either. There were a few people sitting at the bars which were probably the regulars. Then there were a couple of girls dancing on the dance floor and a very select few were sitting at the tables.

Jade ordered them their drinks and they sat at a random table

"This place is nice" Tori commented nervously, taking a sip of her drink

"Yeah, it is" Jade agreed sipping hers

"So… do you want to dance?" Tori asked nervously

"Yeah sure" Jade smiled picking up her drink and holding her other hand out for Tori's. Jade lead them on to the dance floor and they began dancing.

* * *

**On the road: **

"Are we there yet?" Trina asked impatiently, the others groaned

"No! Trina we are not there yet!" Beck told her, sighing heavily

"Well can you hurry up? I'm starving" Trina complained

"Me too!" Robbie said

"Well I suppose we could stop for some food, anyone else hungry?" Sikowitz said

"Yeah, I'm a bit peckish myself" Andre agreed

"Yay! Candy!" Cat said, she had woken up quite a while ago

"Okay, food it is then" Beck said.

Sikowitz drove to the next service station and they all got out of the ice-cream truck happily, they walked inside the food part and found themselves a seat while each of them took it in turn to get their food.

* * *

"So, how long do you think it'll take till we're in Mexico?" Cat asked, Sikowitz when they were all sitting back inside the Ice-cream truck.

"Umm, about another 9 hours but that's not counting the traffic" He told her, Trina groaned at this.

"Why's it taking so long?" Trina complained

"Because it is, don't you want to save tori before Jade kills her?" Robbie asked

"Oh, Jade won't kill her! She's helplessly in love with my sister!" Trina said, shrugging her shoulders as if it was old news

"How do _you _know that?" Andre asked, surprised

"I'll tell you…"

* * *

_Trina and Tori arrive home after school the night of the whole Ponnie thing, Tori is really tired and Trina is still struggling from her cold. _

"_Tori, make me some chicken soup" Trina demands but a little kinder than usual_

"_Trina, I'm really, really tired. Can't you make it yourself?" Tori asks_

"_No, I'm ill Tori. Please? Can't you just sleep later?" Trina begs_

"_Okay, since you said please" Tori agrees as she heads to the kitchen_

"_Thanks (sneezes) Tori, you're a star" Trina says, as she relaxes back on the couch. _

_Just as Tori turns the oven on and Trina switches the television onto some cartoons the doorbell goes. _

"_Get the door Tori!" Trina calls_

"_You want me to make you soup and answer the door?" Tori asks_

"_Yes!" Trina says_

"_No, Trina you answer it please" Tori says, Trina groans but gets up to answer it anyway _

"_Oh, It's you!" Trina says when she opens the door to see Jade _

"_Is Tori in?" Jade asks_

"_Yes, why?" Trina asks_

"_Because I wanted to speak to her" Jade says_

"_Why?" Trina asks blowing her nose_

"_What's with the third degree?" Jade asks annoyed_

"_I'm ill and bored, and I'm really nosey" Trina said_

"_So, why do you want to speak to Tori?" Trina asked again_

"_I wanted to check on her, Okay! She had a hard day today with the whole Ponnie thing" Jade said_

"_Why do _you _care?" Trina asked_

"_I just do, are you going to let me in or not?" Jade asked, starting to get impatient_

"_Not, until you tell me why you care. You never did before" Trina pointed out, between sneezes_

"_Yeah well I do now" Jade admitted_

"_Yes, but why?" Trina asked, getting impatient_

"_Because… Because…" Jade started_

"_I'm waiting" Trina said looking at her imaginary watch on her wrist_

"_Because I like her, Okay!" Jade admitted desperately_

"_You like her?" Trina questions_

"_Yes! Can you let me in now?" Jade asked_

"_Wait… in what way?" Trina asked, Jade looked at the ground blushing a bright scarlet colour_

"_Oh my gosh! You love her don't you?" Trina asked, Jade said nothing and Trina stood aside dumbstruck, Jade West was in love with her sister!_

* * *

"Did that _really happen?_" Andre asked

"Yeah, what do you think I'm lying?" Trina asked

"No, it's just. Beck couldn't get her to admit it, it's hard to believe that _you _of all the people she's friends with could get her to admit that she liked Tori" Andre explained

"yeah well, I guess she met her match" Trina said shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think? I hope it wasn't too rushed or short? **

**Review please! :) **


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: **

**Thank you to;**

** Jay aka Jordan, Guest, ****SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS, G1GGL3Z1597, HowDareSheLove, Hotstreak's crossover stories, Jeremy Shane**

**Newsies73- I think that Trina and Jade are two peas in a pod, and that's why they clash and the fact it's her sister that's why she caught on so quick . **

**Mas alla de la realidad- Thank you, it means a lot that you like my story :) **

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own victorious**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

* * *

Everything seemed to disappear as Jade took Tori's hand in hers and spun her around on the dance floor. In an instant, Tori seemed to forget everything and became nothing but a pile of jelly. Her legs wobbling and her head spinning through the shock and excitement of having Jade sweep her off of her feet, quite literally.

It honestly felt like nothing she had ever experienced could top this moment.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked, noticing Tori turn pale.

"Um… yeah… great, actually" Tori replied, trying to sound cool, calm and collected but that was seriously hard when the girl you loved had just been spinning you around so fast you could barely remember your name.

Tori guessed that was what love was. A mess of emotions that you can't figure out, it was all like being spun around. You had no time to think about it before it happened. It just did. Sometimes you fell and sometimes you just kept spinning and spinning but it was a good feeling. Whether you fell or kept spinning. Tori wasn't quite sure when exactly it had happened but she fell and now that she finally had Jade she was spinning and what made it even better was that Jade was there; Holding her, wanting her, needing her and loving her just as much as Tori had wanted for such a long time.

Suddenly the music changed to an a slow song, and Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's waist and Tori placed hers upon Jade's shoulders and they began to slow dance, holding each other tightly. Not daring to let go, as they gently swayed together in time with the music. Until all of a sudden the urge was killing Tori she placed her hands on Jade's cheeks and leaned in to kiss her.

When they pulled away, Tori moved her lips to Jade's ear and whispered;

"I love you".

* * *

**On the Road: **

"We should be arriving in Mexico in about four hours" Sikowitz informed his students causing them all to cheer. They were four hours away from being near Jade and Tori again. They had missed the two girls, and even the sarcastic comments Jade made about them. Right now, cat would give anything to hear Jade tease her about something or hear Tori panic over something. Anything then has the two girls far away from them.

"We'll just need to drive to the next service station to get some gas" Sikowitz added

"So it'll set us back a half hour or so" He explained, but Trina, Cat, Beck, Robbie and Andre didn't care. Just as long as they'd get to see their friends again!

"What do you think their doing?" Cat asked when they were all standing outside the car as Sikowitz filled it with petrel. They were all glad of the fresh air.

"Who?" Trina asked, Cat looked at her as though she thought Trina was crazy by not knowing who she meant.

"Tori and Jade off course" Cat said, giggling to herself.

"I'll bet they are watching a horror movie and eating Mexican food" Robbie suggested, Trina laughed at him like he was an innocent 10 year old.

"Oh please… Two girls who like each other, forced to spend just under a week on their own… now what do you think they are doing?" Trina pointed out. The others were beginning to be surprised on how much she knew about their friends.

"How do _you_ know all this?" Beck asked the question, they all wanted the answer to.

"Because despite what you all think… I know my sister better than anyone and well I'm a brilliant observer" Trina said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Tell us, everything you know!" Cat demanded, taking Trina's arm and dragging her inside the back of their truck the others following closely behind them.

* * *

_It was a normal day in Los Angeles, the sun was out bright and shining and Trina had just spent the day at the mall. School had finished about a week ago, due to spring break and Trina had been out having fun enjoying life. Unlike Tori, she was sitting inside alone curled up on the sofa and crying her eyes out. _

"_Tori!" Trina, said when she saw the state her sister was in._

"_Trina… I thought you were at the mall" Tori said, sitting up and wiping her eyes._

"_I was… but I left early. Are out alright?" Trina asked, her younger sister worriedly._

"_Yeah" Tori lied, trying not to cry._

"_Don't lie to me, Tori! You're a state look at you, what's wrong?" Trina asked._

"_I…I… don't know… what to do…" Tori sobbed._

"_About what?" Trina asked._

"_Jade" Tori replied._

"_What about Jade?" Trina had asked, starting to get seriously worried now._

"_I… I…. think… I love her" Tori admitted, Trina stopped for a second. What was she supposed to do? Tell her Jade loves her back? It was only a suspicion what if she had got it wrong?_

"_You love Jade?" Trina asked_

"_Yeah… she'll never love me though" Tori said_

"_Don't talk like that Tori, you don't know that" Trina told her sister_

"_But look at all the things she's done to me" Tori pointed out, thinking she had won this argument_

"_Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'You always hurt the ones you love'" Trina asked._

"_What do you mean?" Tori asked, dumbstruck but Trina just sighed and headed for the stairs. _

"_You're supposed to be a smart girl… figure it out" Trina called, before rushing up the stairs. _

"Is this all you know?" Beck asked, Trina nodded

"Why didn't you tell her?" Cat asked suddenly

"Isn't it obvious cat…? I thought that it would be best she figured it out for herself, if I told her and I turned out to be wrong… Tori would get hurt" Trina explained, but just after she did the door to the back of the ice-cream truck slid open.

"Right kiddo's, it's time to get back on the road" Sikowitz said, beck followed him to the front of the truck while the others strapped themselves in, not saying another word about the whole thing.

* * *

**Mexico: **

"I love you" Tori whispered in Jade's ear, and then pulled away to see Jade's face. For a moment there Tori wondered if maybe she shouldn't have said it because Jade's face was expressionless.

"Really?" Jade asked, after a while.

"Yes! Really" Tori said.

"I love you too" Jade said, giving Tori a smile. Tori smiled back, relieved. For a moment there she thought she was going to reject her. But she didn't she loved her too.

"Do you really? Or are you just saying that?" Tori asked.

"No, I'm just saying it" Tori's face went pale, and then Jade shot her a smirk.

"Of course, I meant it Tori" Jade said, Tori seemed to be really relived but she hit Jade on the shoulder for scaring her like that.

"Don't do that to me Jade, I was really worried then for a minute" Tori said

"Well, don't be… you don't need to be worried, ever again because I'll always be here for you" Jade told her.

"Oh, Are you sure that Jade West is able to make a promise as permanent as that?" Tori asked.

"Yes, now let's leave this place… I have a better idea" Jade said, taking Tori's hand in hers and dragging her outside.

"Where are we going Jade?" Tori asked.

"Someplace… special" Jade said, giving Tori a wink.

* * *

"This is beautiful, Jade" Tori said, the two girls were sitting on the roof of the nightclub with their legs dangling and Tori was leaning on Jade's shoulder. They had frozen yogurt and were looking at the stars in the sky.

"I know, but I can think of something that's more beautiful" Jade said; Tori looked up at the other girl and silently challenged her to find something that topped this amazing date.

"What's that?" Tori asked, when Jade said nothing.

"I'm looking right at her" Jade said, Tori blushed.

"Oh" Tori said, how had she not seen that coming?

"Well, _I _think _you're _the most beautiful person I've ever seen" Tori said.

"This is so cheesy…. Yet, I like it" Jade said.

"Good, because I like it when your being cute and sweet… not that I don't like it when your being mean and bitter, because I like those qualities too…" Tori said.

"Oh, so you like it when I'm being mean?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, I like that you stand up for yourself and can scare practically anyone into doing what you want" Tori said

"Why thank you, those _are _some of my best qualities" Jade said, bowing down in an over-dramatic way.

"Shut up" Tori laughed at her.

Tori loved that they could laugh and joke about anything, it was like when they were together they were being themselves they didn't care what the said because they were being honest. That was something that Tori felt she couldn't be all the time, out of fear that nobody would get her, but Jade got her and this past week alone with her made her feel like she was floating.

"We should get back" Jade said, standing up and holding out her hand for Tori's, Tori took it happily and followed Jade downstairs. They walked back to the motel this time, and when they got back they fell fast asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow each girl dreaming about the other.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I hope it wasn't too rushed and it made sense? **

**Review please! :) **


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the continued support on this story, I'm glad you like it :) **

**Thank you**** to: **

**G1GGL3Z1597, Jay aka Jordan, Hotstreak's crossover stories, Newsies73, Guest for your reviews :) **

**MC-GAR-IL: Ha Ha, this review made me laugh :) and I agree, I don't think she realises she's being selfish most of the time, **

**and I think that if it did happen it wouldn't be fast because of who they are, it would be a big difference if they went from being **

**enemies**** to completely head over heels in love in a day, even if they had always had those feelings because it would be a lot to **

**get their head around :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer****- I don't own victorious  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: **

* * *

Jade awoke to the sound of Tori's ringtone which was their own version of 'Take a hint' and shook the brunette beside her awake, Tori groaned rubbing sleep from her eyes, her eyes going wide as she realised the cause of their rude awaking. she leaned over Jade to try and grab her phone but Jade was too quick for her and had the pear phone right next to her ear in seconds.

"Hello, who is this?" Jade asked.

"Jade? It's Cat... we're in Mexico, where are you staying?" Cat asked.

"Some cheapy motel called Sunny- Something... We'll meet you at that beach we went to on Friday" Jade told her, already getting out of bed and packing both Tori's and her own suitcases.

"Okay" Cat said, as Jade hung up Tori's phone and tossed it to her. she picked a pair of Jeans and a top randomly out of Tori's suitcase and threw that at her.

"Get dressed" Jade ordered her, Tori looked confused but did as she was told and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Half an hour later the girls found themselves walking up to the car park of the beach, with their suitcases being pulled behind them looking for any sign of their friends. not really knowing what car they would have taken considering all of theirs weren't exactly big enough for them to fit in but when they saw Cat opening a door to an Ice-Cream truck and rushing out to hug them both they were surprised.

"Jade! Tori! We've missed you" Cat said happily as she crushed them in a hug. Jade pulled away and turned to face the red head.

"An Ice-Cream van... Really?" She asked, before stepping inside to find Robbie and Andre gawking at her and Trina looking un-fazed.

"What?" Jade asked

"Is it true?" Robbie asked, Jade raised her eyebrows at him and saw Tori and Cat walk in from the corner of her eye. Robbie gestured to Tori making a number of things pop into her head;

_Had Tori told them?_

_ Was it just obvious?_

_ Could they read her mind?_

"Is what true?" Jade managed to answer after a minute or two

"That... you... Like-like Tori" Robbie asked, Jade froze and so did Tori they seemed to stare at each other for a minute seemingly speaking their own language.

"I mean cos Trina said you do" Robbie mumbled, Jade looked at the eldest Vega sister then back at Tori

"No... I love her" Jade said, into Tori's eyes.

"And I love her too" Tori said, hugging Jade from behind and kissing her lightly on the cheek

"Really?" Cat asked, happy that two of her best friends were dating

"Yes!" Tori said

"Okay, this is all happy and great, but we should get going" Beck said, from the front seat. as they all found a seat and strapped themselves in.

* * *

It had been an hour since they had started driving and Cat had insisted they stop so she could use the bathroom as she said;

"She needed to pee" So their journey had been set back by an hour, Jade and Tori were really tired since they had had only three hours of sleep but the joy in finally going home had improved Tori's mood.

"It's so great" Tori said to her girlfriend.

"I know you keep on telling me" Jade reminded her, Tori rolled her eyes but kept her cheery mood.

"Aren't you happy to be going home?" Tori asked.

"Well yeah... but..." Jade said.

"But what Jade?" Tori asked.

"I'm going to miss it being just you and I" Jade admitted.

"Aww, that's so sweet Jade... I am too, but it'll be nice to sleep in my own bed again and see my mum and dad and get back to Hollywood Arts" Tori said.

"Well that's alright for you, you actually like your parents" Jade pointed out, Tori shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess, but aren't you happy to get back to school?" Tori asked.

"Hmm, I suppose" Jade admitted.

"Well then" Tori smiled.

* * *

"So what did you two do while you were in Mexico... you know besides fall in love?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, what did you do?" Asked Cat, eagerly.

"We... got married!" Jade said, Tori looked at Jade, her eyes going wide but Jade shot her a look that said 'Just go with it'.

"What? Really?" Robbie asked.

"Yep, Jade's my wife now!" Tori said, grabbing Jade's hand and holding it.

"Well if you got married, where are your rings?" Andre asked, Tori looked nervous but Jade spoke for them both;

"We couldn't afford any proper rings, so we decided we'd get them when we got home" Jade said, her facial expression not changing unlike Tori's who was looking more pale and nervous by the second. It wasn't that she couldn't lie it was that she didn't feel completely comfortable with it. It was different when she was acting. When you're acting your being someone else, but when you're being yourself lying was so much harder!

"I can't believe you two got married! How?" Cat asked, believing every word.

"Well there was a reverend staying at our motel, and he agreed to do the ceremony for free" Jade said, Tori was almost surprised at how easily lying came to Jade. it really made her wonder what else she could possibly be lying about but that thought was too scary to think about for too long so she put it to bed almost as soon as it had popped into her head.

"I can't believe you got married without ME!" Trina said, pointing to herself dramatically.

"Mum and dad will be so hurt when they find out that you eloped without them" Trina continued

"I...Uh..." Tori mumbled, she wanted to say that she didn't really get married it was just a joke but then she looked at Jade and decided it was in her best interests to shut up and let Jade continue with her joke.

* * *

"Jade" Tori said, creeping up behind her in the ladies bathroom of another service station.

"Hmm" Jade said, turning to face the brunette.

"What are you playing at?" Tori asked.

"What on earth could you mean by that?" Jade mused.

"Come on... you know exactly what I mean, what are you doing?" Tori asked, her hands firmly placed on her hips and her facial expression suggesting potential anger.

"Well they tried to trick us, and well I'm up for some good old pay back!" Jade said simply.

"I know that they tried to trick us, but what they were trying to do did work, right? (Jade nodded) so shouldn't we just let it be, I mean they did us a favour" Tori pointed out.

"That may be so, Tori but don't you think it would be so funny to mess with their heads a little?" Jade asked.

"Hmm. I guess so, I mean I've always wanted a wedding" admitted Tori

"Exactly, now you can explain the perfect wedding to them... come on, come to the dark side... we have cookies!" Said Jade, Tori laughed at her last sentence it was an expression she had heard somewhere before she wasn't quite sure as to where but whenever she did hear it ,it always made her smile.

"Okay, I think this should be fun!" Tori agreed.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This will probably be the second to last chapter of this story, as I feel it coming to it's end soon. **

**Anyway, let me know what you thought, this chapter was kind of done randomly so if it's really rubbish I'm sorry. **

**Review please! :) **


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: **

**Wow first of all, 105 reviews! Thank you so much, I was not expecting that many people to like this story :)**

**Thank you to- **

**Sea-Green93, Jay aka Jordan,FufuTheFallenAngel, Newsies73, Hotstreak's crossover stories, idestroy, SkyAngel02.**

******SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS- I'm not sure where I heard that line, I think it might have been on someones top or something but it could have been on you tube first? and I hope this was long enough for you?**

**MC-GAR-IL- LOL, This Review was really funny and that was what I was getting at with the Andre comment lol, and I would too but I thought that Jade wouldn't really care if it had ice-cream... I think she'd care more if it had coffee, lol. **

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own victorious, but you already knew that :) **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

* * *

"We're out of gas" Sikowitz announced as, the Ice-cream truck came to a stop.

"What?" Jade said, angrily.

"He said he's out of gas" Cat repeated innocently.

"I heard him!" Jade snapped.

"Well then why did you ask what he said?" Cat asked, confused.

"I'm going to call for help, Beck you make sure the hazard lights stay on… I was just in time to get us on the hard shoulder but… well be careful!" Sikowitz said, ignoring Jade as best he could and exiting the vehicle.

"So what was your wedding like?" Cat asked, changing the subject and turning to Tori more so than Jade.

"It was beautiful Cat, Jade looked beautiful in her dress… we had it on the beach and it was so beautiful, wasn't it Jade" Tori explained, her face lighting up at her imaginary wedding.

"Oh yeah… it was" Jade agreed.

"Do you have pictures?" Trina asked, Tori looked nervous at the question but Jade answered for her.

"No, we lost the camera" Jade explained

"I told you to pack it Jade" Tori said, making it all up as she went along. Right then and there she was so glad, she had such an amazing acting teacher, as without all her acting lessons she'd never be able to act on impulse.

"I know, I got distracted… by my new wife" Jade replied, giving Tori a wink.

This only caused Cat to giggle, Robbie to look uncomfortable and Andre to seem too… interested.

It kind of made Tori cringe the thought of what was going through her best-friends mind, but she decided to think that maybe he was thinking about something else… that made her feel a little more at ease.

"So tell us more" Cat said, excitedly.

Jade smirked "Well…"

* * *

_Tori was standing at the make-shift alter as Jade walked down the make shift aisle. There weren't any guests except for the two witnesses they had picked up to watch their wedding as that was the rule. _

"_You look beautiful" Jade told Tori as, she got closer to her. _

_Tori was wearing a little white dress she had picked up from a charity shop, it was low-cut and went down to her knees. It reminded Jade of Marlin Monroe. _

"_So do you" Tori told her, Jade was wearing a long white dress that went down to her feet and she looked like a princess._

* * *

"Tori, I'm telling the story" Jade interrupted, Tori's description.

"I'm sorry Jade, I just thought they should know how beautiful you looked in that dress" Tori said, poking her tongue out at Jade.

"Anyway…"

* * *

"_Now Jade do you take Tori Vega, to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death shall you part?" The reverend asked, Jade looked into Tori's eyes and said;_

"_I do" _

"_Now, Tori… do you take Jade west to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death shall you part?" the reverend asked Tori. _

"_I do" Tori said, looking into Jade's eyes. _

"_I pronounce you wife and wife you may now kiss the bride" The reverend said, and Jade took Tori's face in hers and kissed her passionately on the lips._

* * *

"That sounds so beautiful, I wish we could have been there" Cat said.

"It was Cat, it was" said Tori

"But do you know what was _even _more beautiful?" Tori added

"What?" Cat asked.

"The way she proposed" Tori continued.

"Wait… Jade proposed? This I've got to hear" Said Andre and Beck at the same time, Jade looked at Tori and gave her a look that said 'The games on'.

* * *

_Tori and Jade were sitting in their motel room bored again and so Tori suggested they go for a walk, on their way back…._

"_Race you back to the motel" Jade challenged_

"_Okay, what does the winner get?" Tori asked, Jade thought for a moment. _

"_To ask a question" Jade said_

"_Okay and the loser?" Tori asked._

"_To answer one" Jade explained, Tori smiled and they both began running. _

_Of course Jade won this little race. _

"_So what's your question Jade?" Tori asked. _

"_Will you marry me?" Jade replied with a question, Tori looked shocked. _

"_Yes"_

* * *

"Ooh, now I really wish we'd been there" Cat said, happily.

"I know isn't Jade just the _sweetest _thing?" Tori asked, chancing a smug glance at Jade.

"So tell us more" Trina said, now seeming to be just as excited as Cat was.

"Yeah, Tori do tell" Jade said, giving Tori her famous smirk.

"Okay… what is going on?" Beck said, now noticing the girl's looks between each other.

"Whatever are you talking about, Beck?" Jade asked, in her best southern accent that she reserved to imitate Tori.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori said, as if on impulse.

"You two keep looking at each other… what sort of game are you playing?" Beck asked.

"Were not playing a game" Tori said, playing the innocent card.

"Come on Tori, just tell them" Jade said.

"Tell them what?" Tori asked, confused. This had been all Jade's idea and so she was a little surprised that Jade was stopping the game so soon.

"Tell them that this is all game… we didn't really get married in Mexico" Jade said.

Cat looked shocked, Robbie confused, Trina not at all fazed and André disappointed.

"We…Uh…I" mumbled Tori.

"We got married in Vegas" Jade finished.

"How?" Trina asked surprised.

"Well it wasn't _really_ Vegas, It was like a club and the theme was Vegas…"Jade explained.

"Right… so that whole story you just told us was all a fake?" André asked, Jade nodded.

"So what did the real wedding look like?" Robbie asked.

"It…" Jade started but Tori cut her off.

"Jade I think we've gone far enough" Tori said

"I don't" Jade smirked.

"I do… and I'm done with the dark side, we have good cookies here back on the good side" Tori said, Jade sighed.

"Okay, what Tori here is trying to say… was this was all a joke and you fell for it" Jade mused.

"What? So you're not really dating?" Robbie asked.

"Oh we're dating alright, but we're not married yet… Tori has yet to make an honest woman of me" Jade joked.

"I'm confused" Cat said.

"well we decided it would be fun to get our own back… you know, because you tricked us and all but well it worked so you're forgiven" Jade smiled, as she put her arm around Tori.

"Yeah, thanks Cat if it weren't for you Jade would probably never know how I felt" Tori agreed smiling, up at Jade.

"You're welcome" Cat said, leaning over to hug them both.

* * *

Half an hour later Sikowitz came back with help and in no time they were back on the road again.

"Are we there yet?" Trina asked for the millionth time.

"NO!" They all shouted at her in unison, she groaned and went back to sleep (On Andre).

"How, much longer?" Robbie asked.

"About 7 hours maybe" Beck told him.

"Why is Trina sleeping on you?" Tori asked Andre after a while.

"Apparently my shoulders comfy" Andre said, shrugging his shoulders.

"That or she likes you" Jade pointed out, Andre seemed to consider it for a moment.

"Nah" He said, Jade rolled her eyes.

It was amazing at how clueless Andre could be at times, but she decided to let him figure this one out on his own.

* * *

"So Tori, what do you think our _real _wedding will be like?" Jade asked Tori.

The others except from Sikowitz had all fallen asleep.

"I don't know, It would definitely be romantic though" Tori said, smiling at Jade.

she loved these moments with her.

"So no charity shop dress? no stranded in any country?" Jade asked, Tori shook her head.

"It doesn't matter where we are Jade, as long as I'm with you" Tori smiled.

"good, because Tori I've been meaning to ask you..." Jade said

"Jade, you'd better not be proposing to me?" Tori said.

"Nah, it's too soon for that... no I was wondering, who was that girl you kissed... before me?" Asked Jade.

"Is someone Jealous?" Tori teased.

"Let's just call it curious" Jade said, Tori rolled her eyes.

"Okay, she was just this girl I went to Sherwood with... actually she's the reason Danny and I split up" Tori started to explain.

"Oh, what was her name?" Jade asked.

"Kathy, but it was over before it started" Tori explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that" Jade lied.

"I'm not, because I got you remember" Tori told her.

"Aww, now who's the sweet one" Jade teased.

* * *

Sikowitz dropped them all of at Tori's house considering most of their cars were there and headed home in his own leaving the ice-cream truck parked on the side of the street.

"I guess we'll see you at school?" Beck said, as he headed for his Car Cat hopped in along with Robbie as they lived closer to were Beck lived.

"Yeah, drive safely" Tori said, as they drove away.

"Do you want a lift, Jade?" Andre offered as her car wasn't there.

"No, I'll drive her" Tori told him automatically. "I kind of want to talk to her about something" Tori continued.

"Okay, see you at school" Andre said, smiling at the two.

"hurry up, Tori mom and dad are here... they haven't seen you in ages" Trina said as she let herself in.

"I thought you didn't drive" Jade said.

"I don't" Tori admitted.

"Then why did you..." Jade asked, but Tori shut her up with a kiss.

"I'm going to miss you" She said, as they pulled apart.

"I'm not going very far" Jade commented, but blushed anyway.

"I know but I'm still going to miss you" Tori said.

"I'll miss you too!" Jade said, Tori blushed.

"So... Uh, what was the best part of spending like god knows how many days alone with me?" Jade asked.

"Um, It had to be the time you got drunk" Tori said, giggling to herself at the memory "You?"

"Well I think it was the day you told me you loved me" Jade told her happily.

"I meant every word" Tori told her.

"I know, do you want to know a secret?" Jade asked, Tori nodded.

"So did I" Jade whispered in her ear, causing Tori to get butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

**A/N: **

**So what did you think? I hope it didn't drag on too much? **

**I think, that that was the perfect way to end it but I don't know yet... I might do a sequel? **

**What do you think? **

**Review please! :) **


	14. Authors note

**A/N: For those of you who wanted it, the sequel to stranded is finally up. I hope you like it!**

**It is called Lost in Paris. ****Thank you all for the support on Stranded, it is very much appreciated and I hope that the sequel is just as good.**


End file.
